


Far From Okay

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Gen, Other, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both wanted to forget and move on with their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far From Okay

The kid sitting next to her at the bar was attractive. Terri gave him a slightly drunken once over, smiling. He kind of reminded her of the dumb jocks that were always trying to get with her in high school, but no, she only had eyes for Will Schuester. God, she was an idiot. She could have been fucking big, strong athletes all through high school, but instead she pined away for Will, lost it in the back of a car on prom night and belonged to him from there on out. She still belonged to him, if she was being honest with herself. She came to seedy places like this at night to drink away her ex-husband and his stupid, gorgeous face. Terri took a chance, smiling at the boy who was clutching his glass like a crutch.

"Hey handsome."

She was an older woman, but then again, he was pretending to be at least twenty-one tonight. She was also very pretty, though he knew deep down that he couldn't feel sexually attracted to a woman. He downed his drink before he even thought of responding to her. He had come here to pick up a woman, to fuck her and make himself straight. Of course, all he'd ended up doing so far was getting inside and ordering a drink, thoughts of Kurt Hummel overwhelming him.

"Hey."

She inched closer.

"What's a gorgeous man like you doing moping around in a place like this?" she asked him, making sure that her voice was soft and honey-sweet.

"Lot on my mind," he said.

"Essentially you're trying your hardest to make someone's face disappear from your head so that you can move on with your life. Am I right?"

Dave paused for a moment. "Yeah, how'd you-"

"It's not such a unique story," she said. She shook his hand. "I'm Terri, sweetie, it's nice to meet you."

"Dave."

"Do you want talk about it?" she asked.

"Why would I want to talk about it?"

"Well," she said, considering the reasons. "The good ol’ trope of the friendly barkeep is long dead and if you really want someone to listen to your problems and care, you usually have to pay a hundred bucks am hour. Plus, I've decided I really want to get into those pants of yours and what's a better way to introduce ourselves then to unload our baggage?"

This made him smile. "Is that so? Well, okay."

She listened intently, ordering another drink while he spoke. He was vague when he spoke and left Terri to fill in the blanks.

“There’s this…girl,” he said. “We don’t have anything, don’t get me wrong. We never will. I really felt attracted to her. She wasn’t like anyone else that I knew. She was cool, confident and stood up to a lot of shit people gave her. I…treated her like shit. I was horrible to her and I can’t get her out of my head now. I just want to make right by her but I’ll never have a chance. I fucked it up for life and it’s time to move on, you know?”

“Aren’t you a little old to be pulling pigtails?” Terri asked him, but she was only teasing. She understood him pretty well. “I’m just messing with you sweetheart. I know what it’s like to fuck something up for life and send all of your chances flying out the window. Messing with a girl you’re into is nothing in comparison to what I did.”

He looked at her, projecting at least some interest, so she spoke up.

“I was married,” she said dreamily, falling back into the place and time where she was content or at least pretended to be. “He was the boy I fell in love with in high school. We got married and everything was supposed to be perfect. He wasn’t perfect though, no, he got a job as a high school Spanish teacher. Can you believe him? Everything was alright though, I guess, but it started to crumble when he started coaching that glee club.”

Dave tensed next to her.

“He didn’t love me anymore, so imagine how happy I was when I found out that I was pregnant with his child. You can’t stop loving someone who has your baby, you know?”

She could tell he was steadily getting more uncomfortable but she did not want to stop.

“I wasn’t really pregnant though,” she said. “I wanted to be pregnant so bad that my stupid body had tricked me. I had a hysterical pregnancy, but how could I tell Will? The moment that he wasn’t tied to me by a baby…he would leave me.”

“Yeah that would be a problem,” he said, rather bitterly. She wasn’t sure she liked his attitude much.

Tears started to fill her eyes as she recalled what happened.

“I faked it,” she said. “I had even arranged to adopt a teenage mother’s baby. I thought that I could really get away with it.”

“No offense, lady, but that’s psychotic.”

She burst into tears.

He didn’t know what to do, so he wrapped a big arm around her. She sighed happily. It felt nice.

Dave was confused as hell. Of course, he had to meet a crazy chick at the bar and he was pretty sure that this was Schuester’s ex-wife. He had heard people mumble about her on campus last year. Of course, she was hot and vulnerable and he had been intending to come out of here having fucked someone.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean that. I mean, maybe I did, but at the same time I’m pretty psychotic myself. I hurt Kur- her, because I loved everything she was. If I hadn’t been a psycho then I could have given her exactly what she wanted, right? “

Terri sniffed and nodded. “We’re all a little psycho,” she admitted.

“We could forget about them tonight,” he mumbled. It wasn’t exactly smooth but if he had been smooth and unafraid then he wouldn’t be in this situation.

She sat up some and stared at him. “Good idea,” she said, downing the rest of her drink. “There’s a motel not far from here. Can you drive though, sweetie? I’m a little…tipsy…”

She was completely drunk, if the way she stumbled when she got up indicated anything. Dave carefully led her to the truck he’d parked outside. In a blur of confusion and doubt, he checked them into the motel. It was a seedy ass place just outside of Lima and absolutely everyone in town knew of its reputation. He kept Terri close to his side, afraid that she was going to fall over if he didn’t support her.

“Well this is lovely,” Terri teased, giggling as they walked into the room.

Dave felt a little nauseated at the stale scent of cleaning fluids and the ugly brown carpet that seemed like it would drown them both.

Terri reached for his face and pulled him into a sloppy, drunk kiss. He attempted to kiss her back, moving his lips over hers. Oh god. He wasn’t even sure that he could get it up to fuck her without thinking of a guy, thinking of Kurt. He was so damned pathetic. He was going to be in love with Kurt Hummel and a big fucking queer as long as he lived. He should probably just learn to deal with it.

He pulled back and opened his mouth to speak. Oh shit, she was crying.

“I can’t…” he started but she cut him off, sobbing.

“I can’t do this!” Terri wailed, just as the boy moved away from her. “I can’t do this, no. I don’t want to fuck with some random stranger in a bar. I want Will Schuester. I want him to want me and love me like he used to. I need my Will…” She tried to keep talking to the boy but she was absolutely choking on her sobs. She sat down on the bed and he sat with her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She batted it away.

“I’m sorry,” she wailed. “I took advantage because I just wanted to forget Will and I can’t forget Will. There’s no forgetting Will. He’s gonna be stuck in my head for the rest of my life until I’m dead and I can’t do this. “

She threw herself on the bed, knowing very well that she was expressing her “dramatic tendencies” in the way that her therapist said was destructive, but honest to God, she was a self-destructing woman and would always be when she lived in a world where Will didn’t want her.

“It’s alright…” Dave said, backing up against the headboard of the bed while she sobbed. “You didn’t take advantage or anything like that. It’s…I can’t forget him either. It’s…its cool.” He felt tears start to form in the corners of his eyes, but that was just because he was watching some woman throw a fit. That was not because he hurt. He did not cry, period.

She crawled up next to him and pathetically reached her arms out for a hug. He did the only thing he felt he could and hugged her back.

He opened his mouth to say something nice, comforting, but he could not speak, afraid that he would start crying as hysterically as she was and he was already humiliated enough.

“I’ll pay you back for the room,” she said softly, stripping off her shirt and using that to wipe at her face. Most people looked really ugly when they were crying but she was still a very pretty woman. It was too bad that he could only appreciate that in a more visual sense and not because he wanted her. This was pathetic on both of their parts. “I have a little money.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He groaned and used the arm not wrapped around her to take a hand to his face and wipe his eyes. “This was fuckin’ pathetic.”

They sat there like that for a long time, holding onto one another, Terri sobbing and Dave pretending that there weren’t tears in his eyes. Terri could not compose herself, choking and sobbing every time she tried to open her mouth to speak to him. She inhaled deeply, her chest rising and falling up against him.

“So…him?” she finally asked, sniffling hard. “Are you gay?”

Dave thought back and realized that oh god, he had said him when talking to her, because he was so hysterical. He looked up at the water-stained blue ceiling and nodded, slowly. “Yeah,” he mumbled, looking at the ceiling and not at her, even though he could feel her eyes burning on him. “I kissed him you know? I kissed him and I knew he’d tell everyone what I was, so I got scared and hurt him worse. But…but he never told…”

He started crying then, full on crying even though he’d vowed not to.

“Oh sweetie,” she said, wrapping both arms around him and hugging tightly. “You were in that bar to…”

“Pick up a chick and forget that I have no attraction to them?”

“Oh love…”

“It’s okay,” she whispered. “Neither of us found what we wanted tonight but we got a friend to cry on yeah?”

“I’m not cry…”

“It’s okay.”

It really wasn’t okay for either of them.


End file.
